


Refuel

by PrinceGanymede



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Promptis - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceGanymede/pseuds/PrinceGanymede
Summary: Quick one-shot Promptis smut for some practice,It’s just car sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men.

It wasn’t every day that Prompto got to sit in the back seat of the Regalia. Not every day, but it was fairly close to being so, and he currently wasn’t sitting in the back seat. Like the many times before this one, Prompto Argentum found himself lying on his back in the back seat of the Regalia, King Regis Lucis Caelum’s, the one hundred and thirteenth king of Lucis’, father to his best friend and sworn prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and king of king’s most prized vehicle on loan to his son. Said prince was currently wedged between Prompto’s thighs with his face nuzzled into his collarbone and sucking a spot so hard Prompto knew he meant to leave a mark for the other two to see. 

 

“Noctis,” he panted out only slightly louder than a whisper. Prompto wasn’t looking down at the dark head of hair of the prince, but instead focused on the view he had of the night sky through the car window above his head. Even with tinted windows, he always worried they’d be caught. He knew a vehicle as pristine as the Regalia out in the valleys of Lucis was prone to attract plenty of attention, and plenty of people with prying eyes to the inside workings. The prince didn’t give any notion of recognition, but instead moved to the opposite side of Prompto’s collarbone, continuing a second patch to match the other. Prompto tries to muffle his panting by worrying his lip but lets out a soft whine with an even softer, “Noct.”

 

“Hmm,” the prince finally hums back, skin between his lips, pulling back the bit of flesh until it released with a wet sucking sound. Involuntarily, Prompto lets out a higher pitched whine before catching his breath and looking back to make eye contact with Noctis, who now had his head high enough to give Prompto his attention, pupils blown wide. “Someone’s gonna see us Noct, we shouldn’t do this here,” ‘here’ being under the only lit gas station within five mile radius. Even in the middle of the night it wasn’t uncommon for people to keep close to the area; roaming during the night was off limits for those unprepared for it. Most times they fooled around like this was under the protection of being parked out in the middle of nowhere or the security of their tent, or if they were so lucky enough to coax Gladio out of camping - a closed hotel room. Now, here, for a commoner to find the one and only crown prince fornicating with his newest crownsguard member on his journey to his own wedding, well, Prompto cared to not think too hard on the matter. When he was with Ignis or Gladio it wasn’t such a worry. It was obvious to see the four of them were as close as could be - such relations between guard members wasn’t so hard of a puzzle to figure out, but for people to know the prince himself was involved in such matters would be a scandal and a half. Early on, Ignis made it clear to keep these things as low profile as possible, especially while on this journey. 

 

Needless to say, Prompto’s resolve was dwindling with every nudge Noctis was graciously giving to his crotch. He starts with a groan, pinching his eyes shut when Noctis runs a hand up his face and into his hair, pulling  _ hard _ , and shifting the weight on his knee further into Prompto’s crotch enticing a louder moan from the blonde. Prompto is biting his lip again when Noctis leans back into his barred neck, breathing over the patch beneath his left earlobe, “I told Specs and Gladio to keep watch,” he starts kissing down his neck, painfully slow, his other hand skirting the bottom of Prompto’s shirt and ghosting fingers over his belt buckle, “royal orders.” The last part spoken so sultry right into his ear, Prompto can only manage a low groan, pushing himself back on Noctis’ knee. 

 

Before he can object any further, Noctis already has his hand undoing Prompto’s gaudy skull and bones belt buckle. With little more than a squeak Prompto is relinquished of his pants, boxers and all tossed to the front seat and Noctis is quick to discard his own shirt with them. He doesn’t register that he’d been watching and staring until Noctis leans down close to his face, stealing a kiss; tongue skirting Prompto’s bottom lip before leaning back again and tugging at the bottom of his tank top, “off with this.” Prompto stutters a quick, “oh,” before sitting up to do so, quickly realizing he’s fully nude. Even inside the Regalia, the back seat offers enough space to feel the chill between them when they aren’t pressed against one another. 

 

Feeling a flush of embarrassment, Prompto reaches to loop his fingers in Noctis’ belt loops, attempting to bring him back closer. Noctis puts his hands over the top of Prompto’s own and leans back down for a quick chaste kiss. After so many times, Prompto knows Noctis likes to be demanding during sex, either he be bottom or top, but his kisses never fail to let Prompto know that he’s here for more than a quick release. They hadn’t spoken of it much, they didn’t really need to, but Prompto knew that what they had, that this, may not last forever. Whatever time he had with Noctis, with all three of them, he would take what he could, no matter how short it may be. 

 

They release the kiss and Noctis leans back again, looking Prompto over with his eyes. Prompto lets out an impatient whine, wishing Noctis would set a pace instead of teasing him so much tonight. “Turn around for me. Hands on the back of the seat.”

 

Prompto flushes, eyes wide, but quickly follows his prince’s orders and turns himself to kneel facing the back of the seat. Gods, he thinks, if only someone walked past the front windshield to see him like this, braced and ready for the taking inside the finest vehicle the country had to offer. 

He feels a finger graze down the length of his spine, top to bottom, and back again, sending shivers all down Prompto’s body and making his breath ragged. Soon Noctis had a knee sliding next to Prompto’s to line their bodies up back to front. Prompto shivers, already expecting what Noctis would like him in this position for. To say he liked it best from behind was an understatement and it seemed Noctis was in a giving mood today. 

 

“You have a splay of freckles all down your spine,” Noctis says matter-of-fact, as if Prompto wasn’t completely naked and on the verge of panting at the touch of his future king. 

 

“Noct, please, I-,” he’s quickly cut off when the prince grips his hips and grinds his still clothed erection against the back of Prompto’s ass, to which Prompto automatically presses back into, a slight moan in his breathing. 

 

“You’re beautiful, you must know that,” he whispers into Prompto’s ear, nuzzling into the patch of his neck under his earlobe and his grip sliding from his hips to spread his cheeks apart, “in every way.”

 

When he feels Noct’s thumb graze across his twitching hole, now exposed to the air between them, he lets out what can only be compared to a choked sob. He came apart so easily to all three of them and they all knew just what to say and do to get him to be putty in their hands. Ignis preferred spanking and control, Gladio loved nothing more than rough actions with soft kisses, and Noctis was everything in between. He’d always take his sweet time, wanting to hear Prompto whine and start to beg and when he finally did he’d say the things he never had the courage to say unless Prompto was a lust driven panting mess. They didn’t say it often, but they loved one another, in every way, and would protect and stay with one another as long as they needed, that much was true. 

 

Noct’s right hand let go of his cheek and instinctually Prompto let out a frustrated cry of Noctis’ name. Noct chuckled under his breath and before Prompto could turn to look, he could hear the rustle in the center console and the familiar clip of a cap. Happy to know he was going to finally feel some release soon, Prompto leans forward to rest his head and sticks his backside more towards Noctis.

 

“Excited?” Noctis asks, a smile in his tone. 

 

Prompto sighs on an exhale and Noctis is kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck as he reaches back to grab Prompto’s ass again and spread his cheeks as he feels Noct’s middle finger covered in the cool slickness of lube prod at his entrance and slip in past the ring. He lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as the intrusion, letting out a delighted sigh and a quick, “oh yes,” as Noctis easily fits in the singular finger to the knuckle. He tests it a few times, pulling in and out slowly and enticing satisfied sighs from the blonde before adding in a second digit and hooding his eyes over Prompto’s shoulder to watch his facial reactions. At the addition, Prompto lets his mouth fall open while letting more dazed sighs escape his lips as his hips start to push back on Noctis’ fingers, beginning to demand more. 

 

“Noct. Noct i want...I need more. Noct, please,” there it is. He nearly lets out a growl at finally getting the reaction he was pushing for. Kissing his shoulder one last time, Noctis leans back and removes his fingers with a less than pleased high whine from Prompto as he buries his face in the back cushion, panting. Undoing his pants, Noctis frees his straining cock with a grunt and quickly moves to gratuitously cover it in lube, along with adding more to Prompto inside and out one last time before lining himself up. 

 

By now, Prompto was leaning heavily on the back seat, head hung low and breathing heavily, watching Noctis with half lidded eyes, whining at the tease of Noctis’ tip against his entrance. 

 

Noctis grips his hips on both sides, still not pushing forward, “I want to hear you say it.”

 

“Noctis please,” nickname to hell, he was begging to have the prince inside him immediately.

 

Noctis leaned forward, the tip of his cock just barely pressing more into Prompto, but holding his hips still so that he couldn’t force himself back on it, teasing, nipping at his earlobe.

 

“Dude. I swear to the Six if you do not put your cock in me right now I’m going to walk out and ask Gla-ah. Ahh.” Jaw dropping wide, Prompto’s thought ended with the tight slide of Noctis’ length going in to him inch by inch. He hadn’t prepped as much as he would have for Gladio, but that just made Noctis feel all the better once inside him. Guttural moans escaped his lips as he adjusted to the stretch of the prince’s tip and shaft. For a man nearly the same size as himself, he was always surprised to see that Noctis wasn’t small in the slightest. 

 

Noctis lets out a strangled grunt next to Prompto’s ear and could feel the skin on skin to know that he’s fully sheathed himself. After the dull ache dissipates and turns to a needy want, Prompto pulls forward an inch with a breathy moan to push back and let Noctis know he’s ready. 

 

As he gently begins his pace in and out, Noctis reaches forward around Prompto’s waist with one hand, the other steadying his hips, and gently moves two fingers inside with earnest. Prompto knew he was being much too loud, moans and grunts definitely loud enough for someone outside the Regalia to hear, but Noctis made no motion to quiet him. Instead, he felt his cue to begin pacing his hips with reckless abandon, feeling the perfect slide of his cock in and out of Prompto’s ass, teasing his ring with his head on every thrust. With each near pull out Prompto let out what could only be described as a scream of pleasure, begging for more with each thrust in. 

 

Each push inwards drives Prompto closer to his edge, letting wet whines fall from his open mouth, “I’m. I’m close too,” Noctis breathes out ragged, “Prom can I. Can I come inside?”

 

Prompto doesn’t have to think about an answer as he nods his head yes right before that wave of orgasm overtakes him when Noctis hits that sweet spot with both his hand and his cock together, pinching his eyes closed, clutching the back seat with all his strength, and letting his mouth drop open in a silent scream that soon turns to breathy moans of pure pleasure as he can feel himself clench around Noctis as he keeps pumping. 

 

With both hands back on Prompto’s hips, he thrusts quicker and harder to coax Prompto through his orgasm, and when the wave of clenching hits he stutters his pace and leans forward, mouth on the back of Prompto’s neck as he comes in his ass with a loud moan. With a few more pushes he drags himself through his orgasm with the liquid squelching sounds as dribbles of come already begin to leak from Prompto’s hole. 

 

Prompto lets out another grunted moan and into the seat he’s leaned into, “gods, Noct, that’s hot. Have you been having more one on one time with Iggy lately?”

 

“As a matter of fact, he has. I gave him a few pointers about dominating, but it seems he missed my bit on keeping the seats of his father’s car clean,” Prompto about jumped out of his skin and right off of Noctis’ dick hearing Ignis’ voice so clear and close before even seeing where he was.

 

“Relax, Promps, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before,” Gladio’s voice comes with a chuckle just as clear as Ignis’, “maybe next time check the windows before you start screaming like that.”

 

Soul coming back to his body, Prompto could see that the window beside him was cracked plenty enough for someone to hear; or two someones named Ignis and Gladiolus who took the chance to stand next to the tail end of the car and ‘keep watch’.

 

“You guys are the worst,” Noctis grumbled with a grin. Gently easing out, he quickly grabbed his discarded shirt to clean up Prompto’s leaking hole before getting any more on the seat than they already had and then moved to himself and tucked his length back into his pants.

 

Prompto eased into a more comfortable position as Noctis dressed him back in his clothes and left gentle kisses around his face, drawing out a number of small giggles from the blonde. 

 

“Ignis, is it ok if we-” before Noctis could finish his sentence, Ignis dropped a set of keys from the opening in the window.

 

“Already knew you’d ask. We’ll take the camper tonight, but Gladio and I call the bed.”

 

Before Noctis could retort, they were both walking off to the nearby camper. Prompto was giggling again, “Let’s give them some time alone, I think they deserve it. Wanna see if the diner across the street has Justice Monsters Five?”

 

Noctis leaned in for another long kiss, hands framing Prompto’s face and thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones, “I’d go anywhere with you.”

  
“I love you too, now grab my vest with the tall collar you ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm severely out of practice with smut writing I really hope this wasn't terrible ;w;


End file.
